Edward & BellaYour Guardian Angel
by OnceUponABrokenFairytale
Summary: This song once again seemed to fit Twilight. Yeah, I own Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. NO YOU DON'T Fine, then I wrote Twilight NO YOU DIDN'T, STEPHANIE MEYER DID What the hell do I own then? NOTHING CUZ YOU SUCK. HA HA HA Tears fall oh well then.


Edward and Bella- Your Guardian Angel

_(Bella) When I see your smile,  
Tears roll down my face.  
I can't replace._

He smiled his crooked smile at me. I stared at him with my eyes frozen wide.

"Breathe, Bella," he reminded me, smiling. I breathed.

"Bella?" Edward whispered, his arms tight around me, shaking me gently. "Are you all right, sweetheart?"  
"Oh," I gasped again. Just a dream. Not real. To my utter astonishment, tears overflowed from my eyes without warning, gushing down my face.  
"Bella!" he said louder, alarmed now. "What's wrong?" He wiped the tears from my hot cheeks with cold, frantic fingers, but others followed.  
"It was only a dream." I couldn't contain the low sob that broke in my voice. The senseless tears were disturbing, but I couldn't get control of the staggering grief that gripped me. I wanted so badly for the dream to be real.  
"It's okay, love, you're fine. I'm here." He rocked me back and forth, a little too fast to soothe. "Did you have another nightmare? It wasn't real, it wasn't real."  
"Not a nightmare." I shook my head, scrubbing the back of my hand against my eyes. "It was a good dream." My voice broke again.  
"Then why are you crying?" he asked, bewildered.  
"Because I woke up," I wailed, wrapping my arms around his neck in a choke hold and sobbing into his throat. He laughed once at my logic, but the sound was tense with concern.

_  
(Bella) And now that I'm strong, I have figured out,  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul._

These emotions were so much stronger than I was used to that it was hard to stick to one train of thought despite the extra room in my head. Each new sensation overwhelmed me. I remembered Edward saying once his voice in my head a weak shadow compared to the crystal, musical clarity I was hearing now that his kind, our kind, were easily distracted. I could see why. I made a concerted effort to focus. There was something I needed to say. The most important thing. Very carefully, so carefully that the movement was actually discernible, I brought my right arm out from behind my back and raised my hand to touch his cheek. I refused to let myself be sidetracked by the pearly color of my hand or by the smooth silk of his skin or by the charge that zinged in my fingertips. I stared into his eyes and heard my own voice for the first time.  
"I love you," I said.

_  
(Edward) And I know I'll find deep inside me,  
I can be the one.  
_

After all, It really didn't matter if I left, because Bella could never see me the way I wished she would. Never see me as someone worthy of love. Never. Could a dead, frozen heart break? It felt like mine would.

"Edward," she mumbled softly. She was dreaming of me. Could a dead, frozen heart beat again? It felt like mine was about to.

_  
(Edward) I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all._

"The odds..." he muttered then, distracted. His voice was so low I wasn't sure I heard it right. "The odds are always stacked against us. Mistake after mistake. I'll never criticize  
Romeo again."

_  
(Edward) Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

"You could do so much better, Bella. I know that you believe I have a soul, but I'm not entirely convinced on that point, and to risk yours..." He shook his head slowly. "For me to allow this - to let you become what I am just so that I'll never have to lose you - is the most selfish act I can imagine. I want it more than anything, for myself . But for you, I want so much more. Giving in - it feels criminal. It's the most selfish thing I'll ever do, even if I live forever."

_  
(Edward) It's okay, _

"It's okay. We're going to be fine. It's -" He broke off, and winced again.  
"What's happening?" I cried out while Seth howled in anguish.  
"We're fine. We're going to be okay," Edward gasped.

_  
(Edward) It's okay, _

"I'm... sorry," I blubbered. "I'm just... so happy... to see you!"  
"It's okay, Bella. Everything's okay."  
"Yes," I bawled. And, for once, it seemed that way.

_  
(Edward) It's okay._

He released my mouth, and wound his arm around my waist.  
"It's okay, Bella," he promised. "You're going to be safe."

_  
(Edward) Seasons are changing,  
And waves are crashing,  
And stars are falling all for us._

"You're impossible," he said, and he laughed once, a hard laugh, frustrated. "How can I put  
this so that you'll believe me? You're not asleep, and you're not dead. I'm here, and I love  
you. I have always loved you, and I will always love you. I was thinking of you, seeing your  
face in my mind, every second that I was away. When I told you that I didn't want you, it  
was the very blackest kind of blasphemy."

_  
(Edward) Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one. _

"Why won't you leave me alone?"Believe me, I wanted to say, I've tried. Oh, and also, I'm wretchedly in love with you.__

_(Edward) I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all._

"Yesterday, when I would touch you, you were so... hesitant, so careful, and yet still the same. I need to know why. Is it because I'm too late? Because I've hurt you too much? Because you have moved on, as I meant for you to? That would be... quite fair. I won't contest your decision. So don't try to spare my feelings, please, just tell me now whether or not you can still love me, after everything I've done to you. Can you?" he whispered.  
"What kind of an idiotic question is that?"  
"Just answer it. Please."  
I stared at him darkly for a long moment. "The way I feel about you will never change. Of  
course I love you, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

_  
(Edward) Even if saving you sends me to heaven.  
_

"If you really believed that you'd lost your soul, then when I found you in Volterra, you  
would have realized immediately what was happening, instead of thinking we were both  
dead together. But you didn't, you said 'Amazing. Carlisle was right,'" I reminded him,  
triumphant. "There's hope in you, after all." For once, Edward was speechless. "So let's both just be hopeful, all right?" I suggested. "Not that it matters. If you stay, I don't need heaven."

_  
(Edward) Cause you're my, you're my, my  
My true love,_

_  
_"You love me," I marveled. The sense of conviction and tightness washed through me again.  
Though his eyes were still anxious, the crooked smile I loved best flashed across his face.  
"Truly, I do."

_(Bella) My whole heart.  
Please don't throw that away._

"I'm worse than the Volturi," he said grimly. "I guess I've earned that."  
I rolled my eyes. "The worst the Volturi can do is kill me." He waited with tense eyes. "You can leave me," I explained. "The Volturi, Victoria... they're nothing compared to that."

_  
(Edward) Cause I'm here... for you  
Please don't walk away and, _

_  
(Bella) Please tell me you'll stay!  
_

_  
(Edward) Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay,  
Though my skies are turning gray  
_

_  
(Edward) I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all_

_  
(Edward) Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

(Edward) I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven


End file.
